


Glasses

by Tovaras



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A needs reading glasses and thinks they look dorky and B enthusiastically tells/shows them how awesome they look.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

It wasn’t that Dorian was a vain man (okay, that was a boldfaced lie and he knew it, but there was nothing wrong with taking care in your apperance thankyouverymuch!) and it wasn’t that he hated glasses.

In fact, glasses could be quite stylish, framing your eyes and face in very attractive ways if you got the right frames.

It just didn’t look good on -him-. 

Which was why he was scowling at his own reflection, constantly adjusting, readjusting, removing and putting the damn glasses on again as if some magic would happen to make the reflection look a little better.

Damned his luck for not being able to wear lenses. No no, he couldn’t have that blessing, but after tears started streaming down his face from having them on for a mere five minutes in a shop had left out that option.

He was cursed to wear these… these riddiculus frames on his face for the rest of his life, or until he could afford lazer surgery.

He had just removed the glasses again when there was a knock on the door and Dorian had a suspicion as to who it was. There was only one person in his life that still -knocked- instead of just bursting into their shared room, and said person was the only one Dorian would actually allow said bursting in all honesty.

“You can come in, Cullen,” he called out with a sigh, glaring at the glasses in his hands as if they had caused him personal offence. “The door is open. And it is -your- bedroom too, you know.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were back yet,” Cullen replied, smiling softly when he opened the door and spotted Dorian. “How did it go?”

“Awful,” Dorian grumbled, holding the afronting glasses in his hand. “I am hereby cursed to where these… These… These! into the unforseeable future.”

“What’s wrong with them,” Cullen asked while closing the door behind him, then walked up to Dorian to gently take the glasses away from him. “They look fine to me,” he added while holding them up, taking in the apperance.

As far as Cullen could see, the frames were stylish, definitely Dorian’s style with the black-metal steel-frame, thin rims holding the glass in place with slighter thicker end-pieces that narrowed down as they went to the temple-pieces at the end. In fact, when he looked closer at the end-pieces, he could see three thin, golden stripes, adding a little bit of style to them.

“They were merely the pair that offended my face the least,” Dorian mumbled, reaching out to grab them, only to snack into thin air as Cullen held them up. “Amatus, please, just give them back.”

“I want to see them,” Cullen replied firmly, still holding them up as Dorian made another grab for them. “On you.”

“Amatus, please-”

When Cullen sent him his best pair of puppy-eyes (and really, how unfair was it for a man of Cullen’s size to look that adorable? Though Dorian supposed that the golden curls, currently tamed down thanks to some hair-paste, really didn’t help), Dorian just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “… Fine. But don’t you dare laughing!”

Cullen merely smiled and gently, very gently, slid the glasses onto Dorian’s face until they were fit snugly onto the other man’s face. He released the end-pieces and instead let his fingertips stroke over Dorian’s cheek tenderly, fondly. “I really don’t get what you see,” he murmured as he brought the fingers down to Dorian’s chin and tilted his head up, cocking his own head as he took in the other man’s apperance.

The frame, as Cullen suspected, only helped in bringing out Dorian’s apperance, giving him an aura of intellect, style and just a touch of sexy nerd. He could already picture all the things Dorian could do with them in order to tease Cullen without mercy, but that was information he could keep to himself for the time being. Dorian was smart, he would figure it out.

“You look fine. More than fine.”

Dorian’s eyes flickered and Cullen could see the insecurity that was hiding inside those grey pools. Ah, so that’s what it was…  
It wasn’t about the glasses. It was about a flaw.

Dorian wasn’t a vain man, no matter how much he pretended to be, but Cullen knew that Dorian was a highly insecure man. He had been drilled from birth by his parents that every flaw, every abertation, was deviant and shameful. Something to be hidden.  
In the time they had spent together, both as friends and as lovers, it was something that Cullen had worked on; slowly, painstakingly, over the course of months had he worked on getting Dorian more comfortable in his own skin. The man oozed of confidence, but it was a well-crafted mask; he was deadly afraid of not being good enough. It was only in the last few months that Dorian was able to let himself go and the first time he had allowed Cullen to hold his hand in public without shying away or even tensing had been a night of celebration.

This though… The glasses was a sign that Dorian was not perfect, that his eyesight was poor.   
A flaw. Something to be ashamed off.

“You look perfect in them,” Cullen murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against Dorian’s in a soft, tender kiss. “Absolutely perfect. They frame your eyes and give you this whole… Sexy librarian look. I like it.”

Dorian let out a snort, but Cullen felt a sense of pride when he saw that Dorian’s lips tugged up into a smile.

“Sexy librarian, huh? So that’s your fantasy then?”

“It might be.”

Dorian chuckled again and let his head turn back to the mirror, eyes scanning the reflection. “I suppose it is not a bad look. It does bring out my eyes,” he said after a few seconds of silence. “And makes me look even more sofisticated. Now I can do that whole condesending look by pulling the glasses down nose and peer over the frame.”

“Exactly,” Cullen said with a chuckle, shifting so he could wrap his arms around his lover from behind, looking at Dorian’s reflection in the mirror.

Dorian leaned his head gingerly against Cullen’s, eyes softening as his demeanor relaxed in Cullen’s warm, strong arms. “… Thank you, amatus,” he whispered softly.

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
